TTB002.txt
最後のコーラスが終わり、エンディングを迎えた。@ ;ん、なんだか凄く入り込んでしまった自分がいた。@ ;少し、体が火照っているなと、思っていると…@ ;喚声が聞こえた。\ `The final chorus came to an end, bringing me to the ending.@ br `Hmn... I was really getting into this.@ br `As I felt my body getting a little feverish...@ br `I could hear shouting.\ ;「いや～熱唱でしたね～、皆さんもう一度拍手を～」@ ;司会者が観客を煽ると、大きな拍手が僕を包んでくれる。@ ;なんだか照れくさいような、でも素直にうれしかった。@ ;久々の歌で、こんなに喜んでもらえるなんて。@ ;興奮の余韻覚めやらぬまま、僕は壇上から降りて、さっきマイがいた辺りに向かった。\ `"What a passionate performance! Ladies and gentlemen, another round of applause, please!"@ br `The MC stirred up the crowd, and I became enveloped in a shower of applause.@ br `I felt a little embarrassed, but genuinely happy, too.@ br `It had been a long time since I had sung this song, and it was good to see that others had enjoyed it so much.@ br `The excitement continued to reverberate inside me as I descended from the platform, heading for the place where I last saw Mai.\ allsphide bgmstop bgm "snd\silence.ogg" bg "BG\koen2.jpg",25 allspresume ;元いた場所には、マイはいなかった。@ ;確かにさっきまでいた筈なのに……。@ ;会場の出口の方に向かって捜し歩いていると、マイがいた。@ ;ld1 1,"haru\kanashimi_01.bmp",10,750 ;「探したよ、マイちゃん。@そろそろ出番じゃないのかな？@ ;舞台の方に行こうよ」\ `She wasn't there.@ br `I was sure that she'd been here until just now...@ br `I searched for her while heading towards the exit, until finally, I found her.@ ld1 1,"haru\kanashimi_01.bmp",10,750 br `"I've been looking for you, Mai-chan.@/ ` Isn't it almost time for you to go on?@/ ` Let's head back to the stage."\ ;自分のつま先辺りを見ているマイに声を掛けた。@ ;やっぱりだ、目が赤い。@泣いていたのかな。@ ;見てはいけなかったのかもしれないが、見てしまったのだ、今さら変にごまかせない。@ ;ld1 1,"haru\kanashimi_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-025「あ、うん、そうだね。@ ;mai-025-1でも、いいの、私は出ないから」\ `She was staring at the area around her toes as I called out to her.@ br `As I suspected, her eyes were red. Had she been crying?@ br `Perhaps it was something I wasn't meant to have seen, but I saw it anyway, and there was no point in pretending now that I hadn't.@ ;--- SEUNG'S COMMENT --- ; Good! ;----------------------- ld1 1,"haru\kanashimi_02.bmp",10,500 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-025.ogg" `"Ah, yeah, you're right.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-025-1.ogg" ` But it's okay, I won't be performing after all", she murmured, turning so that I was looking at the side of her face.\ ;僕に横顔を見せながらマイはつぶやいた。@ ;「ん、どうして？　エントリーしていたよね？@　定員で締め切りだったのかな？」@ ;僕はいぶかしげながら、マイに訊ねる。@ ;ld1 1,"haru\ikari_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-026「ううん、いいの、もう、いこ！」@ ;出口に向かって早足に歩き出す。@ ;少し様子が変だ。こんなマイは見たことが無い。\ `"Huh? Why not? You registered, didn't you? Were they already full?"@ br `Suspicious, I inquired further.@ br ld1 1,"haru\ikari_01.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-026.ogg" `"No, just forget about it. Come on, let's go!"@ br `Turning towards the exit, she quickly began to march away.@ br `Something seemed a little odd here.@ br `I'd never seen Mai like this before.\ ;cl a,10 ;bgmstop ;bgm "snd\loop12.ogg" ;僕は慌てて追いかける。@ ;「どうしたんだい、マイちゃん」@ ;僕の問いかけにも答えず、歩き続けてる。@ ;「ねえ、てば、ちょっと」\ cl a,10 bgmstop bgm "snd\loop12.ogg" `Hurriedly, I chased after her.@ br `"What's wrong, Mai-chan?"@ br `She continued to walk on, ignoring my question.@ br `"Hey, come on."\ ;mai-027「なんでもない」@ ;振り向きもせず言い放つマイ。@ ;「なんでもなくはないだろ？　ちょっと待ちなって」@ ;止めようとして手首を掴んでしまう、すっぽりと僕の手のひらに収まってしまうその細さ。@ ;こちらに向き直ったマイが叫ぶ。@ ;いやいやをする子供のように頭を振って。@ ;ポトリと落ちるマイの帽子が、僕の視界の片隅を通り過ぎた。\ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-027.ogg" `"It's nothing.", she replied without even turning around.@ br `"It's not nothing, is it? Come on, wait up for a second."@ br `I reached out and caught her wrist to stop her.@/ ` It was thin enough to fit snugly within my palm.@ br `She whirled furiously to face me and cried out.@ br `Like a child throwing a tantrum, she shook her head from side to side.@ br `Her cap fell from her had, flitting across a corner of my vision.\ ;ld1 1,"haru2\ikari_03.bmp",10,500 ;mai-028「なんでもないってば！　いいの、もう！」@ ;僕の手を振り払おうとする力が、悲しかった。 ;「どうしたんだよ、マイ！　変だよ」@ ;思わず僕も語気を荒げてしまっていた。@ ;マイに対して、イラついている自分がいて…。\ ld1 1,"haru2\ikari_03.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-028.ogg" `"I said it was nothing! Just forget about it!"@ br `I felt sad at the strength that she put into trying to shake off my hand. br `"What's wrong with you, Mai?! You're acting strange!"@ br `Unwittingly, I too adopted an angry tone.@ br `Angry at Mai, and myself for being irritated...\ ;数分？　否、実際には１０秒にも満たないだろう時間が過ぎ、マイは僕を跳ね除けようとする力を緩めた。@ ;ld1 1,"haru2\kanashimi_03.bmp",10,500 ;mai-029「手…」@ ;ぼそりと、マイが上目づかいに僕をみて呟いた。@ ;マイの手を握ったままの僕は、慌てて手を離した。@ ;かすかに手首に残った充血の跡が、僕の胸をえぐる。\ `A few minutes - no, in reality, perhaps less than ten seconds later, Mai relaxed and stopped trying to shake me off.@ ld1 1,"haru2\kanashimi_03.bmp",10,500 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-029.ogg" `"Your hand...", she whispered, looking up at me.@ br `I hurriedly released her hand from my grip.@ br `The faint red traces on her wrist caused a gouging sensation within my chest.\ ;「あ、ごめん、突然のことだったから。@痛かったよね？　本当にごめん」@ ;かすかに震える僕の手が、自分の動揺ぶりを示しているのだろう。\ `"Ah, sorry, it was just all so sudden.@/ ` That hurt, didn't it? I'm really sorry."@ br `My gently quivering hands were testimony to how shaken I was.\ ;bgmstop ;ld1 1,"haru2\nakiwarai_03.bmp",10,500 ;mai-030「ううん、いいの。@ ;mai-030-1私が勝手に怒って、勝手に、興奮しちゃって…だからいいの」@ ;無理やりに笑みを浮かべる、マイ。@ ;そんな笑顔は見ていたくなかった。@だから、 ;「そか、んじゃ行こうか。@そろそろお腹もすいたでしょ？@　なんか食べよう」\ bgmstop bgm "snd\silence.ogg" ld1 1,"haru2\nakiwarai_03.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-030.ogg" `"No, it's okay.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-030-1.ogg" ` I was the one who got all angry and bothered... it's fine."@ br `She forced a smile.@ br `It wasn't the kind of smile I wanted to see.@ br `And so, I made a suggestion.\ `"Okay. Well, let's go, then.@/ ` You must be getting hungry, right?@ `Let's get something to eat."\ ;少々強引な場面展開で、この空気を断ち切ろうとする。@ l;d1 1,"haru2\tsujo_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-031「ん、いこいこ、本当は私、お腹すいていたんだぁ。@ ;mai-031-1今日は一杯食べるからね。@ ;mai-031-2もちろんお兄さんのおごりでね？」@ ;気まずい空気はマイも嫌だったんだろう、手渡す帽子を受け取りながら少しおどけてくれた。\ `This somewhat awkward turn of events was my way of trying to change the mood.@ ld1 1,"haru2\tsujo_01.bmp",10,500 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-031.ogg" `"Yeah, let's go. You know, I really am feeling hungry.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-031-1.ogg" ` I'm going to eat a whole bunch of stuff today...@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-031-2.ogg" ` ...and of course, it'll all be your treat, right?"@ br `She joked lightly as I handed her her cap, no doubt also wanting to be rid of this uncomfortable mood.\ allsphide bg "BG\mach1.jpg",26 bgmstop bgm "snd\loop11.ogg" allspresume ;ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-032「あのね、さっきさ、お兄さんさ…」@ ;カラオケ会場を離れ５分ほど経った頃、マイの口から言葉が漏れる。@ ;ん、とマイの方を向き、目顔で次の言葉を促した。@ ;ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-033「“マイ”って呼んでくれたでしょ？@　 ;mai-033-1そう呼んでくれたのって初めてだった」@ ;歩く先にある立て看板に何気なく目線を逸らし、マイは続けた。\ ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-032.ogg" `"Um, listen, just then..."@ br `The words fell from her mouth about five minutes after we left the karaoke competition.@ br `I turned to her with a 'Huh?', urging her to continue with the expression in my eyes and on my face.@ ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_02.bmp",10,500 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-033.ogg" `"You just called me 'Mai', didn't you?@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-033-1.ogg" ` That's the first time you've ever done that."@ br `Casually running her eyes over the billboards looming ahead of us, she continued.\